


The Right Sigil?

by amanitamuscaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon18, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanitamuscaria/pseuds/amanitamuscaria
Summary: Research and intuition - an unbeatable combination.





	The Right Sigil?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, mods, for running the fest again!
> 
> Prompt 98: Harry and Severus are a master detective team -- in steampunk reality. Plus 100: It's been seven years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Headmaster Snape still hasn't fully recovered. The wound on his neck still bleeds occasionally and he suffers from arthritis-like side effects. Newly-qualified Healer Harry Potter makes it his goal to finally cure Snape. And maybe get to know him better as he works.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/The_Right_Sigil.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3811203.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1746626.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1059420.html).


End file.
